The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0029’.
‘CBRZ0029’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized raspberry colored flowers with a darker “eye” and yellow inside the flower at the base of the petals, green foliage, good branching, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0029’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary breeding line known as ‘4135-1’, which had flowers that were light raspberry with a darker center and the plant had compact growth. It originated from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0029’ was an unpatented proprietary plant with raspberry with a darker center flowered plant, known as ‘4132-3’, originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif. The male parent differs from ‘CBRZ0029’ in that it is more upright, has fewer flowers, and is later to flower.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2015 and ‘CBRZ0029’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0029’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the summer of 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.